Stranded on the sea
by Videx
Summary: I see a dolphin! don't lie... and with that their last hope seemed to be strangled,and the waves hit the boat ever so slightly...


Stranded on the sea

* * *

**'**_Imagine, you and your teammates are on a mission. It's a very simple one, all you have to do is, make sure that some old man, are transported safely to his country, sounds easy huh…**'**_

"Hinata…" it came from Kiba, slowly the white eyed girl looked up from her journal, "yes?" "what are you writing?" he asked nodding his head at the book she held closely, "nothing…" she replied simply and turned her attention back to her journal.

_**'**You wouldn't think it would be that hard, it's just, right across the sea, and voila_.**_'_**

A light chuckle was heard from her when she thought about the whole thing.

"Whats so funny?" Kiba asked, once again Hinata looked up, she hadn't noticed that she chuckled it wasn't even funny, "nothing…" she again spoke softly and continued to write.

_**'**But apparently, it didn't go like we had planed…**'**_

"Whats with the long face?" Kiba again asked, "why do you need to know everything?" it came from Shino on the other side of the small boat, "can't you just shut up?" Kiba replied with a sneer, Shino raised an eyebrow, "are you telling me to shut up?" "yes bug boy, shut up, want me to repeat it?"

Cold winds blew by sending shivers down their spine and quiet them all.

None of them dared to say a thing, so instead they just sat still, letting the waves take them somewhere far away. Away from everything, their friends, family and Konoha.

A small cry came from Akamaru, Kiba looked down at his dog with sad eyes and slowly he started to stroke the white fur. Trying to calm his dog down.

"Don't worry Akamaru, soon somebody will find us…" he whispered, "you don't have to lie…" Shino spoke quietly looking out at the open and wide sea, "I'm not…" Kiba said as he looked up from Akamaru, "I don't want to be the one saying this but" Hinata began, but then looked at Shino, "nobody is going to find us… we're lost…" the other male said simply.

Kiba turned his head away, and so did the others. They knew somewhere it was a little wrong to kill the last piece of hope they had, but it seemed even more wrong to lie about somebody coming to rescue them, when they all knew that it was impossible. Nobody seemed to notice that they had disappeared, after all, they were on a mission and so it was perfectly normal that it sometimes took a little longer than expected.

Hinata sighed and continued to write.

_**'**I've lost track of time, who knows how long we've been out here…**'**_

A low growl was heard from all three's stomach.

_**'**Long enough, for the past few days, we have been eaten the small rations we had on us, not much, but still its better than nothing…**'**_

"You guys…" Kiba started, his eyes seemed to show a kind of determination, "we are ninjas!"

"Really Kiba…" Shino said looking at his teammate, "I thought we were fairies…"

Kiba thought for a moment, "well, maybe we are fairies!"

"Seriously?" it came from Hinata.

"Yes! We are ninjas **and** fairies!" Kiba said proud.

**'**_I'm starting to think that Kiba maybe have lost his mind…**' **_Hinata quickly scribbled in her journal, "no you guys, think about it, ninjas **and** fairies, isn't that cool?!"

The other two could only shake their heads and sigh, it didn't look good for Kiba. He had already earlier starting to say things with no point at all, sing several of songs at top of his lungs, admit his undying love for Hinata and Shino, but whats worse was, he was starting to get a fever.

"We can walk on water!" Kiba yelled, "we can… we can gather some chakra and walk on water!" he again yelled out happily.

His other two teammates just stared at him with bored eyes, "its not safe Kiba kun…" Hinata said tired, they had already been through this. Carefully Kiba crawled over to the girl's side, bringing his dog along, "don't worry Hinata chan, I'll protect you," he said with a big grin, "I'll make some hand seals and kick some ass, so don't worry…" "but Kiba kun…" Hinata began again, "don't worry…" and with that Kiba put his arm around the girls shoulder trying to keep the cold and hard wind away.

Sadly Hinata looked over at Shino, who just shrugged and continued to look out at the sea that never seemed to end.

And again, they all three sat in silence, letting the waves push the small boat around.

"Hinata…"

"Yes Shino kun?" Hinata replied when she had removed her eyes from the sleeping form by her side.

"Could you maybe use your byakugan, to see how far away we are from land…" he asked, "but Shino kun…" she said and pointed at the collar she had around her neck, "sorry, I forgot about those…."and another sigh was followed by.

"Still… why did he even put them on us?" Hinata asked, a hand was placed on her shoulder, "I don't know Hinata san, but he is indeed an evil man…" Shino replied, "he's not even human…" Hinata muttered and brushed the hand away.

Silence once again followed, and they all moved a little closer to each other, trying to keep themselves warm and maybe get the feeling of that they were safe.

When they were about to fall asleep, something had hit the boat, making Hinata and Shino both open their eyes in surprise. They didn't dare to move, something was moving around them, waiting for them to let their guards down, and then attack.

"Shino…" Hinata spoke quietly, "quiet… its still here…" Shino said, and tried to spot the enemy beneath the sea.

It had gotten a little quiet, maybe it had given up and just gone away.

"Whats wrong?" Kiba mumbled and rubbed his eye, "shut up…" it came harshly from Shino, "sorry I asked…" "Kiba kun, now is not the right time to talk…" Hinata began quietly, "so please, be quiet…"

"Why?" he asked, the other two didn't bother to give him an answer, cause if he wouldn't shut up then he would have to see it.

"Oh… now I get it…" Hinata and Shino turned their heads at him, "we are about to get saved…"

And suddenly a big wave had hit them, sending them all overboard.

"Nobody move!" Shino yelled, trying to reach the small boat, "Hinata try to see if you can save Kurenai sensei!"

"What about me!" Kiba yelled waving his hand, and somewhere not far away from them, there was a fin heading towards them.

"I see a dolphin!"

"What are you talking about?" Shino asked when he had crawled onto the boat and was helping Hinata to get their sensei up, "I see a dolphin!" Kiba once again yelled and pointed at the fin that was on its way, "what?" Hinata asked, when she had finally gotten their sensei and Akamaru up on the small boat.

"Dolphin!" Kiba yelled happily, and waved his arms.

Hinata and Shino both turned their heads, when they saw what Kiba had been yelling about, they knew it was too late.

It had already grabbed Kiba's leg, and taken him under the water.

"No…" Hinata slowly whispered, tears was starting to fill her eyes, "no…"

"Look Hinata!" it came from Shino, and not too far away, they saw Kiba, who was more or less alive, and was on his way, "Kiba kun!" Hinata screamed at her teammate, Shino's eyes widen in horror.

Less than a second the monster from the sea had again grabbed Kiba and threw him up in the air, several of the monster's friends came, and opened their mouth wide enough so you could see all the sharp teethes, simply waiting for their dinner.

"KIBA!" Hinata and Shino screamed at their friend, at the last second Kiba was about to collide with the angry beasts, he gave a thumps up and smiled. The monsters from the sea took the chance and started to fight over who got what piece all the while Kiba was getting ripped and shredded into the tiny pieces between the jaws of the angry beasts.

After a while, it seemed to die down, there was nothing left of their teammate, the monsters had eaten everything that was even possible to eat and more.

They had lost him…

And the only thing they could do was sit by and watch…

Neither of them said anything, they couldn't blame it on anyone, they were powerless, because of the damn collars.

No tears, no screams, nothing, a shinobi wasn't supposed to show any feelings, they were just tools.

The waves had moved the boat closer towards where the accident had happened. "Look…" Hinata said quietly, and reached out for the collar that was floating in the water and held it closely.

Still, no tears, no screams, nothing, they just didn't have anymore left, it was bad enough that their sensei had died.

"Poor Akamaru…" Hinata whispered and looked at the dog, "you don't have to say it… he's with Kiba…" Shino said calmly.

And at that moment, it looked like that Kiba and Akamaru just ran by them, apparently very happy, but yet they could see sadness in their eyes.

"Don't worry Shino kun…" Hinata said and held Shino's hand, "we are going to make it…"

"Don't lie…" it came simply from him.

And again, their last hope seemed to be strangled with those words, neither of them said anything, they just sat in silence, letting the waves hit boat and move it ever so slightly, somewhere far away.

They both had closed their eyes, and cursed the damn snake, Orochimaru, it was after all, his fault that they were stranded on the sea.

* * *

Well, what is there to say? 

That the rating maybe was too high…? I just wanted to be safe…

But I was a little bored and thought "why not…" oh well, sorry if there were any grammar mistakes or misspellings… but tell me what you think…

Until then…


End file.
